puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Tetsuya Endo
|Born = |Birth place = Shiroishi, Miyagi, Japan |Death date= |Death place = |Resides = |names ='Tetsuya Endo' Endo=Pehlwan |height = 1.80 centimeters (5 ft. 11 in.) |weight = |billed = |trainer = Keita Yano |othertrainer = |debut = April 1, 2012 |retired = }} is a Japanese professional wrestler, who has worked for DDT Pro-Wrestling (DDT) since his debut in April 2012. He is a former five time KO-D Tag Team Champion, a former three time KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Champion, a former Ironman Heavymetalweight Champion and a former KO-D Openweight Champion. Professional wrestling career Early career (2012-2013) After training under Keita Yano, Endo made his professional debut on April 1, 2012, teaming with Keisuke Ishii in a loss to Hiroshi Fukuda and Akito. 29 days after his debut, Endo gained his first win, defeating Daishi at a K-Dojo show. Endo lost the majority of matches he competed in throughout 2012 and 2013, common for young wrestlers in Japan as a method of earning your place in the company and gaining experience. Teaming with Takeshita (2013-2016) In 2013, Endo began teaming with fellow rookie Konosuke Takeshita, teaming with him in a KO-D Tag Team Championship number one contenders match also featuring Kudo and Yasu Urano, losing to the Golden Lovers (Kota Ibushi and Kenny Omega). On January 13, 2014, Endo and Takeshita again faced the Golden Lovers in a number one contenders match, this time going to a time limit draw, making the match for the championships at Sweet Dreams on January 26 a three-way. Endo and Takeshita unsuccessfully challenged champions Yuko Miyamoto and Isami Kodaka, with the Golden Lovers winning the match and the championships. On July 13, Endo won his first championship in DDT, teaming with Takeshita and Antonio Honda as Happy Motel to defeat Shuten Dōji (Kudo, Masa Takanashi and Yukio Sakaguchi) to win the KO-D 6 Man Tag Team Championships. Happy Motel dropped the championships back to Shuten Dōji on July 20 in a triple threat match also featuring Team Dream Futures (Keisuke Ishii, Shigehiro Irie and Soma Takao). Endo competed in the KO-D Openweight Championship Number One Contenders Tournament, defeating partner Takeshita in the semi-finals on August 24, but losing to Keisuke Ishii in the final. On September 28, Endo and Takeshita captured the KO-D 6 Man Tag Team Championships, defeating the Golden Lovers. The duo successfully defended the championships for 6 months, defeating Shuten Doji (Kudo and Masa Takanashi), Team Dream Futures (Keisuke Ishii and Shigehiro Irie), Makoto Oishi and Shiori Asahi and Kudo and Yukio Sakaguchi before dropping the belts to Daisuke Sekimoto and Yuji Okabayashi on February 15. On September 13, Endo and Takeshita unsuccessfully challenged the Golden Storm Riders (Kota Ibushi and Daisuke Sasaki) for the KO-D Tag Team Championships. Endo received his first opportunity at the KO-D Openweight Championship on December 13, unsuccessfully challenging Isami Kodaka. After the KO-D Tag Team Championships were vacated due to Kota Ibushi being sidelined with a cervical disc herniation, a tournament was set up to crown new champions, won by Endo and Takeshita after they defeated Shigehiro Irie and Yuji Okabayashi in the final on December 23. On December 29, Endo and Takeshita competed in a special mixed tag team match, teaming with Stardom's Io Shirai to defeat Shuten Doji (Kota Umeda and Yukio Sakaguchi) and Kyoko Kimura. Endo and Takeshita made their first successful defence of the tag team championships on January 16, defeating Isami Kodaka and Ryota Nakatsu, but lost the championships to Damnation (Shuji Ishikawa and Daisuke Sasaki) on March 23 and unsuccessfully challenged them in a rematch on April 24. Endo participated in the 2016 King Of DDT tournament, making it to the semi-finals before being eliminated by eventual winner Shuji Ishikawa. DAMNATION (2016-present) On July 17, Endo unsuccessfully challenged longtime friend and tag team partner Takeshita for his KO-D Openweight Championship. After the match, Daisuke Sasaki made his way to the ring, carrying a DAMNATION T-shirt and offering Endo a spot in the group. At the same time, Takeshita offered a handshake as a sign of respect for his longtime friend. Endo pushed Takeshita away, taking the DAMNATION T-shirt instead, attacking Takeshita, joining DAMNATION and turning heel for the first time in his career. On August 6, Endo, Sasaki and Mad Paulie defeated Shuten Doji (Kota Umeda, Masahiro Takanashi and Yukio Sakaguchi) in the finals of a tournament to win the KO-D 6 Man Tag Team Championships. On October 9, Endo and Sasaki won the KO-D Tag Team Championships, becoming double champions, however, on December 4, Endo and Sasaki lost the KO-D Tag Team Championships to Takeshita and Mike Bailey and on December 11 lost the KO-D 6 Man Tag Team Championships to Shuten Doji (Takanashi, Sakaguchi and Kudo). On June 25, Endo defeated HARASHIMA to win the 2017 King of DDT tournament. On August 28 Endo unsuccessfully challenged Takeshita for his KO-D Openweight Championship. On May 29, 2018 in the sixth episode of DDT Live! Maji Manji, Endo won the Right to Challenge Anytime, Anywhere contract to receive an opportunity to the KO-D Openweight Championship. On June 26 Endo and Paulie defeated Kazusada Higuchi and Daisuke Sekimoto to become the new KO-D Tag Team Champions. On July 22 Endo and Paulie lost the titles to Mike Bailey and MAO. From November 30 until December 15, Endo took part in the 2019 D-Oh Grand Prix, where he finished the tournament with a record of three wins and three losses, failing to advance to the finals of the tournament. During the tournament, Endo briefly held the Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship, before losing it at the tournament. On April 5, 2019 Endo cashed his Right to Challenge Anytime, Anywhere against stablemate Daisuke Sasaki to win KO-D Openweight Champion. On July 15, Endo lost the title to Konosuke Takeshita. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Sky Twisted Press'' (Corkscrew 450 Splash) **Shooting Star Press **Torture Rack Bomb **''Yurikamome (Inverted Lotus Hold Can Opener) *'Signature moves''' **''Tetsuya In The Sky With Diamonds'' (Spanish Fly) **''Tetsuya Sky'' (Standing moonsault side slam) **Dropkick **''Tornillo'' (Cartwheel over the top rope suicide corkscrew moonsault) Championships and accomplishments *'DDT Pro-Wrestling' **KO-D Openweight Championship (1 time) **Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 time) **KO-D 6 Man Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Konosuke Takeshita and Antonio Honda (1) and Daisuke Sasaki and Mad Paulie (1) and Soma Takao and Mad Paulie (1) **KO-D Tag Team Championship (4 times, current) – with Konosuke Takeshita (2) and Daisuke Sasaki (1) and Mad Paulie (1) **King of DDT (2017) **Right to Challenge Anytime, Anywhere (2014–2016, 2018–2020) *'Japan Indie Awards' **Best Bout Award (2014) – with Konosuke Takeshita vs. Kenny Omega and Kota Ibushi on October 28 **Best Unit Award (2016,2017) Damnation with Daisuke Sasaki, Mad Paulie and Shuji Ishikawa References Category:DAMNATION Category:Happy Motel Category:Wrestlers Category:Japanese male professional wrestlers Category:Dramatic Dream Team Roster